


Rosso e champagne

by Dragana



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 08:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/809710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragana/pseuds/Dragana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"-E allora ti manca così tanto la vecchia stratosferica Capitol?-, le chiese Haymitch, seccando il primo bicchiere tutto d’un fiato.<br/>Lei sospirò in maniera teatrale. –Oh, Haymitch, non sai quanto! Ti ricordi com’era tutto così colorato, così luminoso?<br/>-Quelli erano gli allucinogeni, dolcezza."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rosso e champagne

Non è che Haymitch avesse voglia di vedere come stava Effie Trinket.  
 _Voglia_ non era la parola adatta; era solo che, se ripensava ai suoi ultimi anni (e oche a parte aveva un sacco di tempo per pensare) c’era poco da fare, il ricordo delle arene, di Effie e dei suoi stupidi programmi era sempre lì.  
E non è che aveva mosso il culo ed era salito sul treno che portava a Capitol City solo per andarla a trovare; c’era salito perché aveva finito la scorta di alcolici prima del solito e non poteva pensare di stare venti fottuti giorni dietro a un branco di oche. Peeta gli aveva detto che si era impegnato parecchio per finirli così in fretta, ma Peeta non capiva, era troppo un bravo ragazzo.  
Ovviamente non aveva nemmeno cercato di procurarsi l’indirizzo di Effie; solo che, una volta a Capitol, era passato a salutare Johanna, Plutarch e la gente che conosceva, e quindi, chissà come, l’indirizzo era saltato fuori. A quel punto era sera e lui voleva andare da qualche parte e bere qualcosa, ma poi sembrava brutto non farle nemmeno un saluto, e insomma, poteva sempre passare da lei dieci minuti, vedere come stava e andare a bere. Sarebbero stati solo dieci minuti, che ci voleva. E quindi si era presentato all’indirizzo che gli avevano dato, in uno dei palazzi nella zona che non era stata rasa al suolo dai ribelli, aveva bevuto uno o due sorsi (ok, forse erano quattro o cinque) dalla fiaschetta che aveva con sé e aveva suonato il campanello.  
Quando si era aperta la porta, Haymitch aveva pensato di aver sbagliato indirizzo.  
C’era una donna che indossava una specie di kimono-vestaglia lungo, rosa con dei fiori rosa più scuro. Era bella e prima della rivoluzione doveva essere stata fantastica, ma la preoccupazione le aveva scavato rughe sottili intorno agli occhi e tra le sopracciglia. I capelli biondo cenere, mossi e scomposti, sembravano secchi, e aveva gli occhi spenti.  
Poi la donna sconosciuta lo guardò. –Haymitch? Ma sei proprio tu?  
E quella voce acuta, simile a un chiodo che ti si conficca nel lobo frontale, era inconfondibile.

-Beh, dolcezza, non mi inviti a entrare?  
Lei sembrò smarrita. –Ah, ma io… sì. Si, entra Haymitch, prego!  
Mise insieme qualcuno dei suoi stupidi convenevoli, facendolo accomodare (così disse, non sedere, _accomodare_ ) su un divano verde. Haymitch si guardò intorno, più per l’istinto di controllare che non ci fossero pericoli che per un reale interesse, e l’istinto gli comunicò che qualcosa che non tornava. Non sapeva cosa, era solo una sensazione. Come se quel posto facesse poco Effie. Sapeva che lei era fissata con l’architettura e il design d’interni, gli aveva rotto le palle per anni a Capitol City, e lui aveva per anni visto l’idea di lusso che avevano a Capitol e che piaceva a lei. E che non corrispondeva a quell’appartamento. Niente fiori, niente cose strane sui mobili, niente quadri sui muri verniciati di lilla chiaro. Qualche quadrato leggermente più chiaro, però, suggeriva che dovevano essercene stati, qualche tempo fa.  
Effie gli si sedette di fianco con un movimento un po’rigido.  
-E allora, come stai… insomma… tutto bene?  
Lei fece un sorriso di quelli molto finti. Era evidente che non andava tutto bene; le aveva visto quell’espressione soltanto un’altra volta, ed era nel distretto Tredici, dopo aver provato il carcere duro di Capitol City. E persino là non l’aveva mai vista struccata, ma quello era stato perché il suo dottore aveva detto che dovevano lasciare che almeno la sua immagine esteriore fosse come lei voleva, dato che era il primo passo per ri-conoscersi e ricomporre il sé interiore. Forse non aveva detto proprio così, ma qualcosa di simile, comunque.  
-Oh, sai, si tira avanti. Appena capirò cosa intende farne questo nuovo governo, di noi cittadini di Capitol, sarò molto più tranquilla!  
-Ma tu sei considerata una dei ribelli, Effie. Dovresti finire nel programma di protezione dei ribelli o qualcosa del genere, no?  
Lei si strinse nelle spalle. –E chi lo sa, Haymitch. Intanto ho… ho riavuto la mia casa. Almeno.  
Si arrotolò intorno alle dita un laccio della vestaglia. Quando si dimenticava di sorridere e corrugava le sopracciglia, così struccata, non sembrava nemmeno lei.  
Haymitch si sentì le palpitazioni. Era come se l’incubo non finisse mai; l’arena, Maysilee, il suo papà e la sua mamma, suo fratello, Rosalie, Chaff e Finnick. Peeta e i momenti in cui si reggeva la testa con le mani per cercare di ricollegare i ricordi, Katniss a pezzi e la sua pelle ustionata, Johanna che aveva paura anche a farsi una doccia. E adesso Effie con lo sguardo vuoto. Effie, quella che era sempre fuori luogo con i suoi facili entusiasmi, che non si scoraggiava mai. Quella che, in tanti anni, non si era mai capito se ci era o ci faceva. Effie, che era sempre stata una certezza.  
Haymitch tirò fuori la sua fiaschetta, certo che lei l’avrebbe ripreso. Non lo fece.  
 _Ok, respira, questo non è un attacco di panico e tu resterai vivo. Ripeto, questo_ non è _un attacco di panico._  
-Noto che non hai ancora perso le tue pessime abitudini, Haymitch.  
Sospirò di sollievo. L’aveva detto con un tono indifferente che gli fece male al cuore, ma almeno aveva detto qualcosa. Le sorrise.  
-Ne vuoi un po’, dolcezza?  
Lei alzò le spalle. –Perché no.  
-Perché no? Uh… ma guarda, in realtà è una schifezza. È anche caldo.  
-A qualcuno piace caldo.  
-Senti, Effie.- Non stava credendo a quello che stava per proporle. È che non aveva scelta: o quello o un attacco di panico in un posto molto lontano da casa sua. –Se ti va, perché non usciamo a bere? Una bevuta tra vecchi amici, da qualche parte. Eh?  
Lei scosse lentamente la testa.  
-È un pensiero proprio carino, Haymitch, ma davvero non posso.  
-Perché no?  
-Perché in questi tempi di crisi e di grandi mutamenti non è che si può sperperare a piene mani, ci vuole morigeratezza e risparmio e tutti dovrebbero dare l’esempio!  
-Ma che cazzate stai dicendo, Effie Trinket? Avanti, una bevuta! Non lo saprà nessuno, va bene?  
Lei scosse la testa di nuovo.  
-Non ci sono più posti aperti in cui andare a bere, a Capitol. Li hanno chiusi tutti. Sai, per quella cosa dello sperpero, non si può far vedere che i cittadini di Capitol continuano a fare le cose come prima, e così hanno fatto chiudere ristoranti, locali, tutto… quindi anche volendo no, non possiamo andare da qualche parte a bere qualcosa.  
Lui le sorrise. Tre cose sapeva di Capitol City: dove stava la Presidente, dove stava Plutarch, e dove stavano i locali aperti. Le prese il mento con la mano e la guardò negli occhi.  
-Tu non sai niente, Effie Trinket.  
Lei si tirò indietro con uno scatto.  
-Ti ho già detto di no, Haymitch!-, esclamò stizzita.  
-Va bene, insomma… se è no è no, non insisto.  
Tacque. Poi ripensò alla casa di Effie così poco da Effie, e gli venne una specie di illuminazione.  
-Se sei senza soldi, zucchero, non devi vergognarti… pare che le buone maniere dicano che siccome sono l’uomo spetti a me pagare il conto, no?  
Non fu una grande idea. Perché lei per un attimo lo guardò costernata, poi scoppiò in un pianto dirotto, il viso tra le mani.  
Non sapendo come comportarsi, Haymitch si guardò attorno terrorizzato, non trovò vie di fuga e si risolse a darle imbarazzate pacchettine sulle spalle.  
-Ehm… Effie? Dolcezza? Su, su…  
-Sei orribile, Haymitch Abernathy!-, singhiozzò lei.  
-Effie, senti, non c’è bisogno di fare così, voglio dire… noi puoi essere messa così male, dolcezza, davvero, è che magari adesso vedi tutto nero e…  
No. Effie che vedeva tutto nero non era credibile. Effie vedeva rosa anche quando si trattava di mandare alla morte dei ragazzini innocenti.  
Lei singhiozzò ancora più forte.  
-Non sono io che vedo tutto nero, Haymitch… è molto, molto, molto peggio di quanto credessi! Quando Snow… Snow… quando lui mi ha fatta mettere in quell’orribile carcere…  
Le mancò la voce, strozzata dai singhiozzi.  
-Bevi qui, Effie. Un bel sorso. Non c’è bisogno che parli di questo, passa alla parte dopo.  
Lei allontanò la fiaschetta con la mano, scuotendo la testa. Cercò di asciugarsi le lacrime.  
-Beh, insomma, dopo… ho scoperto che mi avevano sequestrato tutto. Conto in banca, titoli, azioni… e non solo: erano entrati qui, e mi hanno preso i gioielli, e i quadri, e tutte le mie cose carine, e dovevi vedere come hanno buttato tutto per aria, e adesso non mi è stato restituito nulla perché figurati, con questa storia della ridistribuzione dei capitali non possono finanziare la gente di Capitol, allora ho cercato un lavoro ma non so fare niente, so solo lavorare per la televisione, ma ancora è tutto fermo, Plutarch ha detto che mi farà sapere… figurati che ci sono solo notiziari, non c’è nemmeno più “Vento focoso e passionale sotto le magnolie” e gira voce che l’ingenua Dorothy e il protettivo Norman siano stati uccisi nel corso della ribellione…  
Ricominciò a singhiozzare. Haymitch non aveva idea di chi fossero l’ingenua Dorothy e il protettivo Norman, e non era certo di volerlo sapere.  
-Effie, vedrai che andrà tutto bene, Plutarch ti chiamerà di sicuro…  
-Davvero?  
Glielo chiese come se lui avesse la verità in tasca, fissandolo con gli occhioni azzurri sgranati. Haymitch non avrebbe mai pensato che Effie fosse così carina, senza trucco.  
-Davvero, sì, certo… perché non dovrebbe? Senti, dolcezza, adesso basta piangere. Lascia che ti porti fuori, d’accordo? Mettiti un vestito e usciamo, tu ed io, quando la sera si stende contro il cielo come un paziente eterizzato disteso su una tavola…  
Lei lo fissò perplessa. –Ma che stai dicendo?  
-Oh, lascia stare, devo averlo sentito da qualche parte. Allora, dolcezza, ti vesti o no?  
Lei gli rivolse un sorriso, uno vero, e finalmente lui la riconobbe. Come per non correre il rischio, lei decise di farsi riconoscere perfettamente.  
-Sei così carino, Haymitch… dammi solo il tempo di darmi una sistemata, ci metterò non più di dieci minuti!

-Certo che sei davvero, davvero, davvero un maleducato a presentarti così, a casa di una donna, senza nemmeno avvisare!-, gli strillò Effie dall’altra stanza, in cui si era barricata per _darsi una sistemata._  
Erano passati quaranta minuti, e Haymitch stava lentamente collassando sul tavolino a lato del divano.  
-Bambolina, se sapevo così avvisavo, giuro!  
Lei ricomparve vestita con un abito color rosino polveroso, decorato da merletti sul corpetto e perline che luccicavano alla fine della gonna. Aveva il suo solito trucco, qualche forcina in bocca e un paio di sandali col tacco altissimo pieni di brillantini (tacco compreso) in mano. Effie aveva le gambe lunghe anche senza tacchi, notò, mentre lei si guardava in uno specchio trafficando con le forcine.  
-Ma non ti avevano portato via tutto?  
-Sì, ma pensa che idioti: mi hanno lasciato questo vestito che è un Elettra Ray sartoriale su misura, tutti i Curzia e Curzia Vintage, e persino due completi Cicero Nightingale! Invece sugli accessori hanno fatto un disastro, magari pensavano che ci fossero materiali di valore o che ci nascondessi qualcosa dentro… ho salvato qualche cintura, per fortuna quasi tutte le mie scarpe, ma sulle borse e le parrucche non sono stata fortunata…  
Haymitch ringraziò mentalmente qualunque Pacificatore avesse fatto scempio delle parrucche di Effie. Lei si stava scrutando i capelli con aria critica.  
-Sono orribili, non stanno da nessuna parte, non sono capace di acconciarli e… oh, Haymitch, intanto che cerco di dargli un senso tu prendi quella scatola di là e cercami la cintura di Guccioni, quella color Peccato Ceruleo!  
Haymitch si alzò faticosamente e andò a prendere la scatola che lei gli indicava. Traboccava di cinture; lui decise di non chiedersi quante ne avesse avute, prima. Appoggiò tutto sul tavolino vicino al divano, chiedendosi che diamine di colore era il Peccato Ceruleo. Pensò che forse ceruleo era una cosa tipo cerume (faceva schifo, ma aveva visto di peggio, nella Capitol City dei tempi d’oro) e estrasse cinture dalla scatola appoggiandole rumorosamente sul tavolo, fino a trovare una cosa giallastro-marroncina.  
-Questa?  
Lei si voltò. -Ma no, Haymitch, quella è color Senape di Digione, non vedi? È quell’altra, ce l’hai lì davanti!  
Ok. Aveva davanti qualcosa come una cinquantina di cinture. Ne rovesciò un’altra manata sul tavolo e ne prese una a caso. –Questa?  
-Haymitch! Come pensi che quella cintura possa stare bene con il vestito che ho addosso? E stai attento a sbattere con tanta malagrazia le fibbie sul tavolino, quello è mogano!  
-Mi arrendo, Effie. Non so nemmeno che colore sia il peccato ceruleo.  
Lei sospirò e si diresse a passo di marcia verso il tavolino, scuotendo la testa. Afferrò una cintura azzurrina.  
-Oh, era quello…  
-Sì, Haymitch. Come mi stanno i capelli, dici che posso uscire messa così o la gente mi segnerà a dito ridendo di me? Ma cosa lo chiedo a te, che non sai nemmeno distinguere i colori…  
-Dolcezza, sei una meraviglia. Adesso però usciamo, perché io qui sto mettendo radici e ho sete.  
Lei gli sorrise. –Va bene, non posso pretendere un miracolo, vorrà dire che per una volta uscirò spettinata… aspetta solo un momento, vado a prendere la borsa!  
Venti minuti dopo erano in strada.

Come Effie venne a sapere ben presto, quella era probabilmente l’unica enoteca rimasta in tutta Capitol City. La gestiva quello che, prima della rivoluzione, era il più famoso sommelier della capitale, e tecnicamente era un locale clandestino.  
Di fatto, data la quantità di amicizie del proprietario, tra cui un buon numero di forze dell’ordine che lo frequentavano abitualmente per far colpo sulle ragazze quando non erano in servizio, continuava a prosperare allegramente, anche se un po’sottotono rispetto ai fasti che precedevano la rivoluzione.  
Effie ne fu incantata. Riconobbe anche il signor Xeno Goodmoon, che si mostrò estasiato, le fece il baciamano e disse che era un vero piacere avere nel suo modesto locale una bella donna come lei, che guardandola gli sembrava di tornare ai tempi gloriosi della grande Capitol, e che aveva esattamente quello che un palato fine come il suo avrebbe apprezzato: uno champagne d’annata, di quelli che si bevevano solo nei grandi vernissage. Lei ne fu estasiata.  
-Per me del rosso, Xeno. E adesso scusa, vorrei sedermi prima che tutte queste cazzate mi facciano vomitare da sobrio-, bofonchiò Haymitch. Effie gli fece gli occhiacci, come ai bei vecchi tempi, prima di tornare a rivolgere un sorriso raggiante al sommelier.  
Lui li accompagnò a un tavolino defilato, vicino a una piccola orchestra che suonava musica jazz. Accese una candela, servì le bottiglie e riempì con mosse esperte i bicchieri di entrambi, tra l’entusiasmo quasi commosso di Effie.  
-E allora ti manca così tanto la vecchia stratosferica Capitol?-, le chiese Haymitch, seccando il primo bicchiere tutto d’un fiato.  
Lei sospirò in maniera teatrale. –Oh, Haymitch, non sai quanto! Ti ricordi com’era tutto così _colorato_ , così _luminoso?_  
-Quelli erano gli allucinogeni, dolcezza.  
-Ma… insomma, Haymitch, non erano gli allucinogeni! E poi c’erano tutte quelle feste, e la gente era sempre di buonumore, ci si divertiva così tanto, ed erano tutti così eleganti…  
-Ah, ma quello me lo ricordo, splendore. Le tue parrucche, quelle erano qualcosa di elegantissimo. Ne avevi una viola, una volta, con tutti dei grappoli di fiori attaccati, che era una meraviglia.  
Lei bevve il suo champagne, chiudendo gli occhi per assaporarlo meglio. Sospirò.  
-Non era viola, Haymitch, era _glicine_. Oh, ma cosa vuoi capirne tu, che passavi il tempo nella capitale a bere e bere e bere e _nient’altro!_  
Lui si versò immediatamente un altro bicchiere.  
-E gli Hunger Games, dolcezza?-, ghignò. –Quelli ti mancano?  
Lei prese il suo bicchiere di champagne e lo svuotò, anche se cercò di darsi un contegno. Le tremava leggermente la mano.  
-Oh, no, no, quello no. Le ultime due edizioni sono state terribili, assolutamente terribili…  
-E niente in confronto alla cinquantesima. Sai, quella volta c’erano quarantotto tributi, uno spasso!  
Le versò lo champagne. Lo versò troppo in fretta e il bicchiere si riempì di schiuma che traboccò sul tavolo.  
-Sei un disastro, Haymitch Abernathy. Non so davvero come fare con te, non l’ho mai saputo. A volte mi chiedo come hai fatto a sopravvivere in quell’arena!  
Lui asciugò il tavolo con la manica, sotto lo sguardo scandalizzato di Effie. Bevve dell’altro vino, si asciugò la bocca con la stessa manica, e le puntò il dito contro.  
-Una donna alta la metà di me mi ha dato un consiglio che mi è servito tantissimo, bambolina. Mi ha detto di restare vivo.  
-Una donna?  
-Quella grandissima troia che ha fatto la stratega per più di vent’anni, Linda Ray…  
- _Bebe Linda? Quella_ Bebe Linda? Haymitch, tu hai parlato con _quella_ Bebe Linda e non me l’hai mai detto? Sei malvagio, crudele e insensibile!  
Lui la fissò e sbatté un paio di volte le palpebre.  
-Ero distratto, zucchero. Sai com’è, tutti quei ragazzini del mio distretto che morivano…  
-Haymitch Abernathy.- Lei tamburellava le unghie sul tavolo, in quel modo leggermente minaccioso che di solito precedeva frasi tipo “dovevi essere qui un’ora e ventisette minuti fa”. –Mi sento in obbligo di ricordarti che tu eri il loro mentore, e avresti dovuto aiutarli e procurargli degli sponsor, e invece tutto quello che facevi era trascinarti da un posto all’altro ubriacandoti come una spugna e facendomi fare delle terribili, _terribili_ figure. E dal momento che quando ti sei deciso a fare quello che ti si chiedeva di fare i nostri tributi hanno vinto, non venire a piangere da me, adesso.  
E, detto questo, Effie si mise a sorseggiare il suo champagne con aria oltraggiata.  
Lui non trovò di meglio da fare che finire il suo vino attaccandosi direttamente alla bottiglia e ordinarne un’altra; _la rivolevi indietro com’era prima, vecchio pazzo? Eccotela, sarai contento adesso_ , pensò.  
Quando lei sbatté il bicchiere sul tavolo con aria leggermente stizzita, però, lui glielo riempì di nuovo. Questa volta lo fece lentamente e riuscì a non farlo traboccare, se si escludeva quel po’che era finito sul tavolo perché il calice era stretto e lui cominciava a vederlo un po’ confuso.  
-E a cosa è servito, Effie? Li ho fatti vincere, e l’anno dopo erano ancora lì.  
Lei bevve il suo champagne. Diventava audace, le quantità aumentavano sempre più man mano che continuava a bere.  
-Ti ho già detto che le ho detestate, quelle due edizioni. Quante volte me lo vuoi far ripetere?  
-Dimmi che hai detestato anche la cinquantesima, per piacere. Dimmelo e ti porto a bere tutte le sere e potrai stilare il maledetto programma della serata e io lo seguirò punto per punto con gli orari e tutto.  
-Oh, Haymitch, _sei impossibile_. E va bene, ho detestato anche quella e rivoglio indietro la vecchia Capitol ma senza quegli orribili, orribili, _orribili_ giochi! Ecco, me l’hai fatto dire, sarai contento adesso!  
-Contentissimo, meriti un altro bicchiere per premio!  
Le versò di nuovo lo champagne. Lei lo ringraziò.  
-Sai, non credo che riavrai mai indietro la tua Capitol City, zuccherino. Però potresti sempre venire con me nel Dodici, se qui non trovi nulla da fare; non ti manchiamo noi minatori grezzi? Io adesso allevo oche, allevo anche te, se vuoi!  
Lei sgranò gli occhi.  
-Mi stai offendendo, Haymitch!  
La sua affermazione fu sottolineata dalle note di un tango, che sostituì la musica lenta che aveva suonato fino a quel momento. Haymitch rise.  
-Ehilà, come ti scaldi, bellezza! Ma figurati! Vieni, balliamo insieme questo tango!  
Lei sbuffò e scosse la testa. I riccioli biondo chiaro si agitarono attorno al viso; erano graziosi, sicuramente più di quelle improbabili parrucche che portava sempre. Prese in mano il bicchiere; quello che non si aspettava era che Haymitch saltasse in piedi e la tirasse per un braccio, rovesciandole lo champagne e rischiando di farla cadere dalla sedia.  
-Haymitch, ma che razza di maniere…  
-Balliamo insieme per dimenticar-, le canticchiò nell’orecchio a ritmo di musica. Gi piacevano i suoi capelli chiari. Era brillo e gli puzzava l’alito, ma Effie rabbrividì.  
Lui scelse quell’attimo per farla piroettare lontana da lui con una certa malagrazia; ma lei riuscì a tenersi in equilibrio sui suoi tacchi altissimi come niente fosse. Poi cambiò giro e gli tornò tra le braccia. Lui le fece fare un paio di giri, ma non era molto saldo sulle gambe.  
-Credo di essere un po’ubriaco, dolcezza. Se facciamo un'altra piroetta, mi sa che vomito.  
- _Un po’_ ubriaco? È un eufemismo, Haymitch. E non mi spiego come mai tu mi abbia voluto far ballare, dato che proprio non sei capace!  
Lui la fece piroettare un altro paio di volte.  
-È perché sono un po’ ubriaco. Dovresti vedermi quando sono sobrio.  
-Perché, sai ballare?  
-No. Dovresti vedermi nel senso che sono ancora peggio!  
Lei si fermò, sbuffando.  
-Sei un completo disastro, Haymitch. Non ho mai avuto un ballerino peggiore di te.  
-E invece io non ho mai avuto una ballerina migliore, bambolina-, le disse baciandole la mano. Per un attimo, dietro alle rughe e alle occhiaie e alla barba vecchia di tre giorni, Effie vide lo sguardo e il sorriso di quello che doveva essere stato lui da giovane, prima dell’arena, quando, si diceva, faceva girare la testa a tutte le ragazze del suo distretto.  
Durò un istante. Poi lui cercò la sua bottiglia e fece per attaccarcisi direttamente a collo. Lei gliela tolse dalle mani con un gesto stizzito.  
-Adesso basta, Haymitch. A me gira la testa ed è tua precisa responsabilità riaccompagnarmi a casa e se continui così non vedo proprio come riuscirai a farlo.  
- _Mia precisa responsabilità?_  
-Ma certo! Haymitch, da quanto tempo non porti fuori una donna? Oh, lascia stare, non credo proprio di volerlo davvero sapere…  
-Le donne del mio distretto sono tutte pazze di me, dolcezza. Sono più forte di un ammazzacaffè!  
Lei alzò le sopracciglia.  
-Certo, ne sono convinta. Ora, andiamo però, altrimenti non riuscirò mai a tenerti abbastanza in te da arrivare a casa sana e salva… conosco perfettamente i tuoi tempi di lucidità, Abernathy!  
Lui sbuffò e come, promesso, andò a pagare. Xeno Goodmoon li salutò con entusiasmo, stringendo mani e augurandosi di rivedere ancora Haymitch e la sua deliziosa accompagnatrice. Effie ridacchiò e continuò a ridacchiare per tutto il tragitto, camminando senza fare una piega sui tacchi sottili come la punta di un dito, e senza accorgersi nemmeno che a un certo punto Haymitch aveva sbagliato strada ed erano dovuti tornare indietro.  
Arrivarono a casa sua. Lei ebbe prima serie difficoltà a trovare le chiavi nella borsa, dopodiché non fu così automatico che riuscisse a centrare la serratura.  
Finalmente riuscì ad aprire e a entrare in casa. Ringraziò Haymitch della _grande, grande, grande serata_ , ridacchiando.  
-E allora, hai _adorato, adorato, adorato_ i salamelecchi di Xeno, bambolina?  
-Oh, Haymitch, non essere sciocco, per favore!- trillò Effie, ancora sorridente.  
Il rossetto le era andato via, l’aveva lasciato tutto sul bicchiere. A Haymitch tornò in mente il bicchiere di lei pieno di champagne, con l’impronta rosa acceso delle sue labbra.  
Si appoggiò allo stipite della porta.  
Lo fece perché, adesso che era fermo, si sentiva girare la testa, ma tutto sommato l’effetto risultò piuttosto sexy. Soprattutto dopo tutto quello champagne.  
-E tu, Effie Trinket. Deliziosa Effie. Da quanto tempo è che un uomo non ti porta fuori?  
Fu come spegnere una lampadina rosa. Il suo sorriso scomparve, e davanti a lui tornò la donna con lo sguardo vuoto che gli aveva aperto la porta, quella che Haymitch non riusciva a riconoscere e che si era dato tanto da fare per mandare via.  
-Sei impossibile, Haymitch Abernathy-, sospirò lei con un bisbiglio che aveva poco a che fare con la vera voce di Effie, quella che trapanava il cervello.  
Haymitch entrò in panico. Gli sudavano i palmi delle mani. _No, ridatemi Effie. Snow, dannato bastardo, ridammi Effie_ , si ritrovò a pensare.  
-Beh, grazie della serata, Haymitch. Sei stato davvero, davvero carino a portarmi fuori, è stato molto piacevole. Spero di rivederti presto, fatti sentire qualche volta, va bene?  
Lei aveva un sorriso enorme e terribilmente finto, gli occhi spenti e un tono di voce lievemente stridulo. La vide appoggiare la mano alla maniglia della porta, per chiuderlo fuori.  
Diede un pugno allo stipite così forte che si fece un male cane. –No!-, esclamò. Lei lo fissò, con lo sguardo tra il costernato e l’impaurito. Haymitch entrò in casa, chiuse la porta con una specie di calcio e le afferrò le spalle.  
-Scusami, Effie Trinket. Perdona questo povero e stanco ubriacone grezzo del distretto peggiore di tutta Panem. Sono stato terribilmente, terribilmente, terribilmente orribile e tu sei adorabile e io idiota e inopportuno. Però adesso, Effie, fammi un sorriso, _per piacere_. Vedi, te lo sto chiedendo per piacere, con le buone maniere e tutto. Fammene uno e sarò il tuo umile servo e mi sputtanerò tutti i soldi che mi manderanno questo mese per regalarti la più bella parrucca che sia rimasta in città, con tutti i fiori che ci vuoi attaccati sopra, e ti accompagnerò a fare shopping e berrò solo il minimo necessario per mantenermi vivo, va bene?  
-Oh, Haymitch ma non capisci? Con questo stupido regime non c’è rimasto nemmeno un posto carino in cui si possa comprare qualcosa di decente!-, si lamentò lei. –Però è stato un pensiero davvero carino da parte tua e sei perdonato, anche se sei _assolutamente orribile!_  
Effie concluse la frase con un sorriso, e i toni erano andati in crescendo fino ad arrivare al caro, vecchio, rassicurante chiodo nel cervello. Haymitch si sentì sollevato.  
Talmente sollevato che la baciò.  
Lei profumava di bagnoschiuma e sapeva di champagne. No, lei _era_ champagne, così bionda e frizzante. Lui puzzava di vino.  
Quindi quando lei gli appoggiò le mani sulle spalle Haymitch pensò che volesse spingerlo via, e si stupì quando sentì le sue dita tra i capelli, le sue unghie lunghe che gli pizzicavano la nuca.  
-Haymitch-, sospirò lei, e con suo immenso stupore lo baciò di nuovo. Le accarezzò la schiena, le toccò il sedere che, gli venne in mente, aveva guardato tante volte perché insomma, Effie si metteva tutte quelle gonne strettissime e lui era pur sempre un uomo, cazzo. Ubriaco e distrutto, magari, ma un uomo.  
La sollevò per le natiche, ma si rese conto immediatamente che già non era molto stabile da solo, figuriamoci con una persona in braccio. Per non farla cadere sul pavimento la mollò sul divano verde al centro della stanza, cadendole sopra.  
 _Bravo, vecchio idiota. Hai voluto fare lo splendido e adesso lei ti pianterà un tacco nelle palle e sarà la fine della tua brillante carriera di seduttore_ , si disse.  
Siccome lei non accennava a fare nulla del genere, ma si limitava a guardarlo fisso con quegli occhi celesti dalle ciglia troppo lunghe per essere vere e a mormorare cose tipo “Oh, Haymitch”, lui la baciò di nuovo e le infilò una mano sotto la gonna.  
Lei lo lasciò fare.

_Oh cazzo, e così alla fine sei morto, vecchio coglione. Beh, prima o poi doveva succedere, mica potevi continuare a restare vivo per sempre, no?_  
Si trovava in un luogo fresco e profumato, in una leggera e riposante penombra. Era sotto una specie di baldacchino d’ottone, da cui scivolava della stoffa viola chiaro e dei glicini a grappoli, e accanto a lui c’era una donna addormentata.  
Sbatté gli occhi un paio di volte e si tirò a sedere. Di fianco a lui, Effie si girò e si tirò dietro tutte le lenzuola, lasciandolo scoperto. Effie. Era nella stanza da letto di Effie, e di preciso era nel letto di Effie, dentro il quale aveva passato una delle notti più belle da quando… doveva risalire a prima dell’arena, per ricordarsi da quando.  
La sua fiaschetta di liquore del buongiorno era nella giacca. Cercò di ricordare dove fosse finita la giacca; quasi certamente nei pressi del divano, nell’altra stanza. Dopo avergli rubato le lenzuola, Effie le spinse via. Insopportabile anche mentre dormiva, pensò. Ne approfittò per guardarle il culo.  
Aveva scoperto che, proprio alla base della schiena, Effie aveva il tatuaggio di un fiore (forse un iris, ma non ne era certo), tutto rosa e viola e pieno di brillantini. A Capitol City andava molto di moda tatuarsi, e a ben pensarci una cosa del genere era esattamente da Effie, ma lui non se l’aspettava. In meno di ventiquattro ore l’aveva vista struccata, senza parrucca, nuda, brilla, e aveva scoperto un tatuaggio in un punto che in genere lei teneva coperto.  
 _Niente male, per un vecchio ubriacone._  
Si alzò piano. La stanza da letto di Effie era un trionfo di cose tipo paraventi e affari con le piume buttati sopra i paraventi, lampade a stelo, e specchi. Haymitch non aveva molta voglia di vedersi nudo allo specchio, quindi cercò di passare in fretta in salotto. Notò di sfuggita che lei gli aveva lasciato dei segni di graffi su tutta la schiena. Maledette le sue unghie lunghe.  
Trovò i suoi pantaloni e decise di indossare almeno quelli. Poi recuperò dalla giacca la fiaschetta del buongiorno; valutò l’idea di chiederle se poteva farsi una doccia lì prima di andarsene, appena si fosse svegliata. Si accoccolò sul pavimento, la schiena contro il divano verde, e aprì la fiaschetta.  
-Non posso credere che tu lo stia facendo davvero, Haymitch Abernathy!  
Lui trasalì. Effie si era alzata e lo fissava con le mani sui fianchi, avvolta in un affare leggero color rosa chiaro che aveva delle piume nel collo. Quando notò le ciabattine da camera, tacco alto e con le piume anche quelle, non riuscì a trattenersi e bevve dalla fiaschetta di fronte a lei, che lo volesse o no.  
Lei gli si avvicinò a passo di marcia e gliela strappò dalle mani.  
-Adesso, Haymitch, se hai un attimo di pazienza, preparo la colazione. Questa-non-è-una-colazione!  
Lui la afferrò per la vita e la baciò in bocca. Effie si tirò indietro, pulendosi le labbra con la mano.  
-Vedi? Sai già di alcool di prima mattina, è una cosa orribile e mi dai la nausea!  
-Ieri sera però non dicevi così…  
-Oh, sei impossibile!  
Gli diede le spalle e andò in cucina. Appena Haymitch capì che lei gli stava vuotando il liquore nel lavandino, si alzò di scatto e la raggiunse di corsa. Troppo tardi.  
-Assassina-, borbottò. –Sei un’assassina, Effie Trinket.  
-Siediti lì e stai zitto, Haymitch.  
Lui le obbedì controvoglia. La cucina non sembrava malmessa come le altre stanze, forse perché lì Effie non aveva cose preziose che potevano averle portato via.  
Lei gli sbatté davanti con aria stizzita una tovaglietta rosa scuro, una tazza con dei fiori disegnati sopra, e un assortimento di piattini e posatine che Haymitch si era sempre fatto un punto d’onore nell’ignorare completamente. La guardò preparare il caffè, tirare fuori latte e succo di frutta, burro e zucchero, pane tostato e marmellata senza dire una parola. Quando tirò fuori i muffin, però, non si trattenne.  
-E quelli?  
-Li ho fatti ieri… pensa, ho _dovuto_ farli da sola. Non posso più permettermi di andarli a prendere in pasticceria.  
-Effie Trinket, questa non me l’aspettavo. Sai fare i muffin?  
Lei si strinse nelle spalle.  
-Non è difficile. Sai, una volta, quando ero in quell’orribile, orribile, orribile distretto Tredici e Peeta era così confuso, l’ho fatto parlare un po’e lui mi ha spiegato la ricetta. Non pensavo mi sarebbe mai servita, ma lui sembrava così contento di parlarne, povero caro…  
Lui diede un morso al dolcetto. Era buonissimo e aveva un leggero retrogusto di frutta.  
-Però!  
-Ti piace? Il segreto è nel mescolare burro e zucchero assieme fino a fare una cremina, e aggiungerli in seguito. Così vengono più morbidi. Me l’ha insegnato Peeta.  
-Non mancherò di ringraziarlo; qualcuno mi ha ripetuto fino alla nausea che le buone maniere sono importanti, e alla fine questo insegnamento è riuscito a fare breccia nel mio cuore di pietra. Posso farmi una doccia qui, dopo colazione?  
-Ma certo che puoi, Haymitch! E mi fa molto piacere che i miei insegnamenti servano a qualcosa, ogni tanto.  
Lui tuffò il muffin nel caffellatte, ridacchiando. Ci bevve dietro il succo di frutta sentendoci dentro la mancanza della vodka, ma non si può avere tutto, avrebbe recuperato più tardi. Pensò che fosse abbastanza.  
-Adesso ti posso baciare, Effie Trinket? Dovrei sapere di roba dolce, e visto che non mi fai bere devi almeno offrirmi una compensazione.  
Lei rischiò di sputare il caffellatte. Si tamponò la bocca con un tovagliolo sull’arancione-rosino.  
-Ritiro tutto quello che ho detto sulle tue buone maniere, Haymitch. È incredibile come tu non riesca mai…  
Haymitch aveva valutato seriamente l’opportunità di spazzare via col braccio tutto quello che c’era sul tavolo, afferrarle la vestaglia per le piume sul collo e baciarla così, ma pensò che avrebbe ottenuto solo una crisi isterica. Così si alzò in maniera molto compassata, la prese in braccio e la baciò con tutta la calma del mondo. Pensò che era stato un bacio dolcissimo.  
-Mettimi giù, Abernathy, razza di…  
-No che non ti metto giù, dolcezza. Io la voglio fare davvero, quella doccia. Ti porto con me… signorina Effie Trinket, mi concede l’onore di insaponarle la schiena?  
Lei sbuffò, ma non disse di no.

 

Haymitch tornò nel distretto Dodici con una congrua scorta di cose da bere, e molto più sereno di quanto si sentisse da tanto, tanto tempo. L’idea che aveva avuto di andare a vedere come stava Effie, anzi, l’idea che _non_ aveva avuto e che era capitata per caso, si era rivelata ottima. Ogni tanto andava da Peeta e si comprava i muffin; aveva scoperto che inzupparli nella vodka e succo d’arancia lo faceva stare bene. Aveva anche scoperto che se ne inzuppava un pezzo piccolo nella vodka liscia, poi beveva la vodka alla goccia e mangiava il muffin, faceva più effetto. Pensava che avrebbe potuto proporlo a Effie, e ogni volta che ci pensava sentiva la sua voce terribile che si conficcava nel lobo frontale e diceva “Non essere sciocco, Haymitch Abernathy”.  
A volte aveva pensato di chiamarla, ma chissà dove aveva infilato il suo numero. Di certo qualcuno ce l’aveva, anzi, di sicuro Peeta e Katniss l’avevano, ma non riusciva a immaginare di andare da Katniss a chiedere il numero di Effie, e così non la chiamava mai. Aveva pensato di andare a Capitol per vedere come stava, ma poi rimandava sempre, anche perché avrebbe dovuto essere se non sobrio almeno meno ubriaco per andarci ed era una congiunzione astrale che non si verificava praticamente mai. E comunque non ci pensava poi così spesso. E anche se ci pensava, ci pensava perché di tutte le donne che gli giravano intorno (che non erano molte a dire il vero, anzi, erano davvero pochine) Effie non era l’ultima a cui avrebbe pensato, ma era quella a cui proprio non aveva mai pensato. Va bene, le guardava il culo, ma quella è una cosa diversa.  
Una volta aveva sognato che era stata lei a morire nell’arena, al posto di Maysilee. Un’altra volta invece era stata lei a estrarre il suo nome dalla boccia di vetro, e applaudiva mentre lui saliva sul palco, dicendogli “Ma insomma, Haymitch, sorridi! Questa è una grande, grande, grande giornata!”. La volta che aveva sognato che era morta anche lei, e il presidente Snow diceva “scusa, Abernathy, è che me l’ero dimenticata”, Haymitch aveva cominciato a pensare che forse c’era qualcosa di strano e che d’accordo, non è che trombasse molto spesso ultimamente, ma una trombata (più di una, ma sono dettagli) non poteva ridurlo così, insomma. Siccome non sapeva cosa fare, decise di risolverla in sbornie, facendo preoccupare persino Katniss che di solito lo lasciava in pace.  
Quando squillò il suo telefono, Peeta se n’era appena andato dicendogli che non poteva far preoccupare Kat, che stava esagerando e che o si dava una regolata o gli avrebbe buttato via tutte le bottiglie e l’avrebbe guardato ridendo mentre era in crisi di astinenza. Poi si era un po’pentito e aveva detto che no, non è vero che avrebbe riso, ma le bottiglie gliele avrebbe buttate lo stesso. Allora Haymitch stava pensando a dove nasconderle, e a quel punto era squillato il telefono.  
-Pronto!- aveva ringhiato nella cornetta.  
-Buongiorno a te, Haymitch… le tue maniere sono orribili anche quando si tratta di rispondere al telefono. Non so davvero, davvero, davvero cosa fare, con te.  
-Cazzo, Effie… scusa, dolcezza, è che stavo… se tu avessi cose preziose da nascondere, dove le nasconderesti?  
La sua voce dall’altra parte del filo arrivò gelida come il ghiaccio. –Non le nasconderei, Haymitch, infatti non ne ho più. Ogni volta che provo a essere carina con te, tu mi dimostri che non c’è niente da fare, sei un caso perso… ti avevo chiamato per dirti che verrò nel Dodici, ma non credo che la cosa possa interessarti particolarmente, dato che…  
-Quando vieni?  
Gli uscì un po’troppo ansioso. Lei forse se ne accorse, perché fece una pausa.  
-Vengo per lavoro. Alla fine Plutarch mi ha contattato… vogliono fare un programma sui distretti che dopo la rivoluzione lavorano per ricostruire la pace nel mondo, sai, una cosa che smuova i cuori e le emozioni della gente, e io dovrò occuparmi del distretto Dodici… che te ne pare?  
-La pace nel… sto per vomitare, dolcezza.  
-Sei ubriaco? Lo sapevo. Beh, vedi di essere sobrio per quando io e la troupe arriveremo, nel caso ti si debba intervistare…  
-Niente interviste. Però sono contento che tu abbia un lavoro, zucchero, davvero. Senti, quando vieni, potresti portarmi un po’del vino rosso di Xeno? E i tuoi muffin. Fammi qualcuno dei tuoi muffin, quelli fatti dalle tue manine dalle unghie killer, te ne prego!  
-Non essere sciocco, Haymitch, non ho certo tempo di fare i muffin, e poi puoi sempre farteli fare da Peeta, no? E che significa niente interviste? Plutarch vuole tante, tante, tante interviste. Ho già fatto il programma, sarà tutto perfetto. Oh, la convinci tu Katniss, vero?  
-La convinco io? A fare che?- Haymitch era interdetto. Cercò di raggiungere la bottiglia di vodka, ma era troppo lontana.  
-Ma le interviste, Haymitch! Di cosa stiamo parlando, scusa? Allora ci vediamo presto, mi aspetto che tu sia sobrio, pulito ed elegante!  
-Effie Trinket…  
-Poche storie! Oh, devo scappare, ho il parrucchiere e sono in ritardo a partire da ora! A presto, Haymitch! Mi raccomando!  
-Uh… ok. A presto…- non riuscì quasi a finire di salutarla che lei aveva già riattaccato.  
Haymitch mise giù la cornetta e si diresse verso la bottiglia, costernato.

Lawrence Malk sapeva che la rivoluzione era stata la sua fortuna.  
Era nato e cresciuto nel distretto Quattro, destinato a cuocersi al sole d’estate e ghiacciarsi d’inverno, tirare su le reti e farsi schiantare le ossa dai reumatismi. Invece era andato a finire nel distretto Tredici, e nonostante gli spazi ristretti che lo soffocavano, la mancanza di aria fresca e la gente che lo prendeva in giro per il suo strano accento, si era trovato un’occupazione che gli piaceva e che aveva imparato a fare bene. La prima volta che gli avevano parlato di pannelli fotovoltaici aveva accettato di andare in superficie a installarli solo perché così almeno aveva una scusa per uscire all’aria aperta, poi però il lavoro gli era piaciuto, aveva chiesto di approfondire l’argomento e adesso era considerato un esperto.  
Quando l’avevano mandato nel distretto Dodici, ad affiancare l’ingegnere che doveva installare i pannelli per conto del nuovo governo, Malk aveva capito una cosa.  
Che quegli uomini rudi e abituati a stare tutta la vita nelle miniere non erano “dei pazzi anarchici” come diceva l’ingegnere, un fighetto nato e cresciuto a Capitol City che non era nemmeno capace di pulirsi il culo da solo. Che, se lui era abituato all’enormità degli spazi aperti di cielo e mare e loro alle tonnellate di terra sopra la testa, due cose avevano in comune: lavoravano tutti i giorni confrontandosi con forze molto più grandi di loro sulle quali non avevano alcun controllo, e lavoravano sodo, facendosi il culo dalla mattina alla sera.  
Quindi, il primo giorno che era arrivato, era andato da Sae la Zozza dove tutti gli ex minatori si radunavano a bere la birra annacquata che arrivava da Capitol (buffo come in ogni distretto ci fosse un posto del genere, nel suo c’era George lo Sporco) aveva pagato un giro a tutti e si era messo a raccontare di quella volta che li aveva sorpresi la tempesta e a stento erano riusciti a riportare la barca in porto. E allora gli altri avevano annuito dentro le loro birre e gli avevano raccontato di quella volta che c’era stato un crollo e si erano salvati a stento, e di un altro crollo in cui invece erano morti tutti, e il giorno dopo avevano lavorato tutti insieme, sodo e a bocca chiusa.  
Malk si era trovato bene e aveva persino convinto qualcuno dei cittadini più abbienti a installare qualche pannello anche sulla propria casa, a proprie spese ma con un finanziamento dal governo centrale di Capitol.  
Per quello si stupì quando vide, al cantiere, gli operai che confabulavano tra loro. “Casini”, pensò tra sé e sé.  
-Tu lo sapevi, ragazzino?-, lo apostrofò uno di loro appena mise piede nel cantiere.  
Malk detestava essere chiamato “ragazzino”. Anche se a chiamarlo così era stato John Blacksmith detto “Dinamite”, un ex minatore sulla cinquantina, alto quanto lui e grosso il doppio. Aggrottò le sopracciglia scure, fissandolo negli occhi.  
-Che cos’è che devo sapere, ciò?  
Dinamite sputò per terra.  
-Che è arrivata la tv. Un bel gruppo di stronzi freschi freschi dalla capitale, che vogliono fare un bel programma televisivo.  
-Sapevo un cazzo, io. Quando sono arrivati questi?  
L’uomo lo fissò, Malk non abbassò gli occhi nemmeno per un momento. Alla fine Dinamite si convinse che dicesse la verità.  
-Chiediglielo a lui, quando sono arrivati-, disse Dinamite, indicando col dito l’ingegnere. Malk notò che era bianco come un cencio, ancora un po’ e sarebbe scoppiato in lacrime. Fighetto di merda, pensò.  
-Se ne sono scesi dal treno con le loro telecamere,-continuò Dinamite, -e sapete chi li accompagnava? Effie Trinket, la puttana di Capitol City che ha mandato a morte il ragazzo di mio fratello, il maggiore. Adesso passa per una dei ribelli, ma me la ricordo bene, io. Ci godeva, quella troia, a mandare a morte i nostri ragazzi.  
Gli altri annuirono, lanciando qualche imprecazione. Malk incrociò le braccia e si rivolse all’ingegnere.  
-E che cos’è questo programma che devono fare, eh? Non gli sono bastati tutti quelli che hanno fatto? Che cos’è che volete ancora da noi, voi di Capitol?  
L’ingegnere, che evidentemente pensava di trovare in lui un alleato, scosse la testa balbettando qualcosa. Dinamite, anche lui stupito, si girò verso Malk con sguardo interrogativo.  
Lui li fissò tutti con uno sguardo duro negli occhi scurissimi. –Ma cosa credete, eh? Lo sapete da dove vengo io? Anche una mia amica è morta nell’arena. Solo perché mi vedete con la camicia pensate che venga dalla capitale? Sono anche io uno dei distretti!  
Dinamite gli batté una mano sulla spalla. –Bravo ragazzo. E tu, ingegnere, il ragazzo ti ha chiesto cosa volete da noi. Rispondigli.  
Lui li fissò con lo sguardo terrorizzato. –Ma… ma… ma io non lo so…-, balbettò, strascicando ancora di più il suo accento. –Loro… penso sia solo una trasmissione per far vedere l’armonia nei distretti, come si lavora assieme, la pace raggiunta… cose così… solo questo…  
Malk scoppiò a ridere.  
-Sei fortunato, perché io vengo dal Quattro e noi siamo dei signori. Corri ad avvertire quelli della tv di levarsi dalle palle e farci lavorare, perché se non risalgono subito sul treno con le loro cose andiamo a farceli risalire noi, a modo nostro, però.  
L’ingegnere guardò le facce degli ex minatori e non stette a pensarci troppo. Corse via da lì più in fretta che poteva.

Non è che Haymitch fosse uscito di casa perché quello era il giorno in cui arrivava Effie. A parte che non era nemmeno sicuro che il giorno fosse quello, a volte si perdeva delle intere settimane, figuriamoci i giorni, e comunque il motivo era solo che gli andava di andare a comprare qualcosa da mangiare da Peeta. Poi non era detto che magari, già che c’era, non sarebbe potuto passare a vedere se era arrivata o no, o magari incontrala in giro, alla fine il posto era piccolo e se capita capita, uno mica se le va a cercare.  
Si accorse troppo tardi che era uscito di casa con la bottiglia di vodka in mano. Pazienza, ormai era fatta, mica poteva tornare indietro per riportarla; già che c’era ne bevve un sorso. Se capita capita, ecco. Glielo diceva sempre suo padre: figliolo (sì, gli diceva proprio _figliolo_ , anche davanti alle ragazze, lui ci diventava matto), se capita capita, cosa ci vuoi fare, bisogna portare pazienza e andare avanti. Gliel’aveva detto anche quando l’aveva salutato prima dell’arena. Poi non l’aveva più rivisto.  
Il pensiero gli fece venire voglia (no, bisogno, che non era voglia, era diverso) di bere dell’altra vodka. Meno male che aveva la bottiglia. Quindi non si accorse del tizio ben vestito che aveva svoltato l’angolo di corsa, finché non gli finì addosso.  
-Si tolga dal mezzo, insomma!-, lo apostrofò il tizio, con l’accento strascicato di Capitol. Haymitch ci mise qualche istante per capire da dove saltava fuori uno così nel distretto Dodici.  
-Aspetti un attimo. Lei è l’ingegnere di quei robi, là, il fotovoltaico… Stanno andando a fuoco tipo una gigantesca lente di ingrandimento, cose così? Cos’è successo?  
Lui scosse la testa, gesticolando come impazzito.  
-È successo che dalla capitale hanno mandato una troupe per fare un programma televisivo e quelli che dovrebbero montarmi i pannelli si sono messi a fare la rivoluzione! Non so cosa gli sia preso, hanno detto che se non se ne andavano li facevano andare via loro, non capisco il motivo di questa agitazione per un programma televisivo, voi qui siete tutti pazzi…  
-Oh, merda!- esclamò Haymitch. Preso dalla foga afferrò per il bavero l’ingegnere, che lanciò un urlo.  
-Senta, non c’è tempo da perdere, corra ad avvertire il fornaio e la sua compagna, gli dica che…  
Lui si divincolò, e Haymitch perse la presa. Il tizio lo fissò con gli occhi fuori dalle orbite. -Tu sei pazzo! Voi siete tutti pazzi, qui, pazzi e pericolosi! Vatteli a chiamare tu i tuoi amici, io torno a casa! Non ve l’hanno bombardato abbastanza, il vostro distretto di merda!  
Haymitch valutò seriamente l’idea di fracassargli la bottiglia di vodka nei denti. L’ingegnere si salvò solo perché Haymitch si perse un secondo a chiedersi se valesse la pena di sprecare della vodka per uno come lui, e appena decise che era abbastanza ricco per permettersene un’altra bottiglia, quello era già scappato via. Haymitch imprecò di nuovo e corse verso il forno più veloce che poteva.

Appena arrivarono in piazza, dove la troupe aveva iniziato a montare l’attrezzatura, Haymitch capì che la situazione era più grigia del previsto. Perché gli ex minatori, nella loro marcia, si erano tirati dietro tutta la gente che avevano incontrato strada facendo, che adesso rumoreggiava, lanciava insulti e, visto che qualcuno aveva già in mano delle pietre, presto sarebbero volate cose parecchio pesanti.  
Haymitch si chiese dove aveva la testa Plutarch per non capire che fare stupidi programmi dalla retorica buonista in un distretto che era stato bombardato, decimato, e i cui sopravvissuti erano per la maggior parte minatori ignoranti e incazzati, non era una grande idea. La gente di Capitol doveva avere un chiodo nel cervello, l’aveva sempre pensato, non importava quante cose cambiassero.  
Come per sottolineare questa sua convinzione, Effie aveva un vestito stranamente meno elaborato rispetto ai suoi standard, ma di un colore verde cimice e dei sandali altissimi con dei fiori rosa attaccati ai laccetti. Almeno non aveva la parrucca, anche se i suoi capelli erano più chiari rispetto all’ultima volta che li aveva visti. Effie credeva davvero in quello che stava facendo, come ci aveva creduto per tutta la vita; doveva aver pensato qualcosa tipo “andiamo a vedere le nuove speranze e la gente felice, le mamme mi mostreranno i figli della libertà e sarà tutto bellissimo”. Merda.  
Aveva un aspetto terrorizzato da bestia braccata. Appena lo vide chiamò il suo nome, come se lui dovesse salvarle la vita.  
 _Siamo a posto_ , si disse.  
Haymitch aveva ancora in mano la bottiglia di vodka con cui aveva salutato il nuovo giorno; Katniss aveva la treccia un po’ fatta e un po’no e Peeta, recuperato sul lavoro, aveva il grembiule addosso, un muffin mezzo glassato in mano e uno sbuffo di farina sulla guancia. C’è da dire che quasi non l’avevano fatto finire di parlare, si erano guardati in faccia ed erano corsi fuori di scatto.  
 _Siamo proprio un bel tris di coglioni_ , si disse Haymitch. Pazienza. Un tris di coglioni che ha vinto gli Hunger Games magari qualche possibilità potrebbe averla, considerò.  
-Hey, gente!-, gridò per richiamare l’attenzione.  
 _Avanti, comincia lo show._  
-Sono Haymitch Abernathy e, anche se non si direbbe, sono il vincitore della Seconda Edizione della memoria, quella con quarantotto tributi anziché ventiquattro. Quindi statemi a sentire.  
La folla si fermò. Tutti conoscevano Haymitch, di persona o di fama. Sapevano quando aveva vinto, cosa aveva perso, come era andato a finire. Lo lasciarono parlare.  
-Lo sapete chi sono questi due? Ma sì che lo sapete, li conoscete tutti, qui, e chi non è di qui li ha visti in televisione. Sono gli innamorati sventurati del distretto Dodici, ed è stata quella donna a pescare i loro nomi dalla boccia. _Due volte._ Quindi se c’è qualcuno a cui spetta decidere qualcosa su di lei, sono loro e nessun altro. Ne hanno il diritto.  
Funzionò. Forse era merito del sorrisetto tranquillo abbinato allo sguardo al fosforo che Haymitch aveva riservato solo all’arena e ai momenti peggiori, ma gli ex minatori e Malk smisero di rumoreggiare. Haymitch si voltò verso Katniss, che colse l’imbeccata.  
-Lasciate stare Effie. Lei è solo uno strumento. Sta solo lavorando per Capitol City, come ha sempre fatto; non ha nessun senso prendersela con lei!  
Katniss non era mai stata brava con le parole, ma Haymitch la conosceva troppo bene per non sapere che, se la folla avesse fatto una sola mossa, lei avrebbe fatto qualcosa di tremendamente stupido ed eroico, e che ancora una volta i suoi pensieri viaggiavano paralleli a quelli di lui: non sopportava l’idea di perdere qualcun altro, nemmeno Effie. Glielo leggeva in faccia.  
Ad ogni modo, non era un caso se aveva fatto parlare prima lei. Conosceva i suoi polli.  
Perché Peeta fece un passo avanti, si raddrizzò sembrando improvvisamente altissimo, e fissò la folla in un modo che sembrava stesse guardando negli occhi tutti quanti, uno per uno.  
-Io dico di lasciarglielo fare, questo programma. Lasciateli girare per il distretto, lasciate che facciano le loro interviste; che questo nuovo governo lo veda bene, il distretto Dodici! Lo vedano da subito, che gente siamo, noi: possono raderci al suolo, ridurci in cenere, ma noi ritorneremo sempre, perché le fiamme non ci fanno paura! Che lo vedano bene, alla capitale, chi è il distretto Dodici!  
Haymitch si permise di sospirare di sollievo quando dalla folla partì un’ovazione. Aveva scommesso su quello giusto, anche stavolta.  
Si girò verso Effie. Era ancora impietrita, con gli occhi sgranati, in quell’improbabile mise verde speranza.  
La afferrò per le spalle, scuotendola leggermente.  
-Va bene, ragazza, è tutto a posto, ok? È finita. Adesso prendi questa e butta giù un bel sorso, avanti… bravissima.  
Effie stava cercando di pulirsi la bocca senza sbavare il rossetto, ma non aveva un fazzoletto e le tremava la mano. Lui le tamponò le labbra con il polsino della camicia.  
-Ecco, sei a posto, adesso?  
-Oh, Haymitch, ma la tua camicia…  
-Ce l’ho addosso da tre giorni, non penso che un po’ di rossetto faccia la differenza. Allora, stammi bene a sentire, questa è una grande, grande, grande giornata. Vai lì in mezzo e mostra a quelli di Capitol che il distretto Dodici rinasce come il ramarro, va bene?  
- _Dalle sue ceneri,_ Haymitch, il ramarro suona terribilmente male…  
-Quello che ti pare. Basta falli contenti.  
-È che hanno ragione, Haymitch… a odiarci, dico. L’ho davvero estratto io il loro nome dalla boccia, per due volte!  
-Ah no eh, che cazzo, dolcezza…  
Haymitch si guardò nervosamente intorno. Peeta stava ancora strappando gli ultimi “Giusto! Bravo!” alla folla, sempre con quel dannato muffin in mano.  
-Questo è il momento peggiore per farsi venire i rimorsi di coscienza. Te li farai venire più tardi. Adesso fai il tuo maledetto lavoro, e che la fortuna possa sempre essere a tuo favore!  
Lei rischiò seriamente di mettersi a piangere.  
-Non voglio sentite mai più quella orribile, orribile, orribile frase, Haymitch Abernathy, sono stata chiara?  
Sottolineò l’affermazione sbattendo un piede a terra per la stizza. Haymitch non riuscì a resistere e scoppiò in una risata enorme, liberatoria. Lei lo fissò un po’ interdetta.  
-Avanti, volevi lavorare, no? Vai lì e sorridi, che lo sai fare benissimo. Mi devi una bevuta, Effie Trinket, quindi devi guadagnare un sacco di soldi, perché io bevo tantissimo!  
-Sei… sei… sei…  
- _Orribile, Haymitch Abernaty!_ -, le fece il verso lui. –Avanti adesso, vai!  
Le diede una pacca sul sedere e si allontanò verso Peeta, bevendo dalla bottiglia.  
Vide che Malk, il ragazzo del Quattro che aveva cercato senza successo di vedergli delle cose che aveva poi scoperto essere pannelli fotovoltaici, si era avvicinato a Peeta e gli tendeva la mano.  
-Te sei bravo, ciò… hai convinto me, che neanche sono di qui!  
Peeta sorrise. –Penso che valga lo stesso anche per voi del Quattro.  
-Non hai mai pensato di fare il venditore? Il fotovoltaico…  
Peeta scosse la testa. –No, non ci ho mai pensato, ma va bene così. Sono solo il ragazzo del pane. Oh, a proposito… tanto questo non lo vendo più, mangialo tu!  
Malk si ritrovò in mano il muffin mezzo glassato, e gli diede un morso.  
Dalla faccia che fece, lo trovò buonissimo.

-Dove stai andando?  
Katniss scrutò Peeta che si toglieva il grembiule e dava istruzioni al suo apprendista, un ragazzetto magro con i capelli nerissimi. Lui le mise in mano un pasticcino appena fatto e la baciò sulla guancia.  
-In stazione. Stamattina Effie e la troupe ripartono, vado a salutarla e… beh, a controllare che vada tutto bene. Non si sa mai.  
-Giusto. Vengo anch’io, salgo a prendere l’arco!  
Lui aggrottò le sopracciglia.  
-Lo prendo solo perché così dopo vado direttamente a caccia, che hai capito?  
-Sì, come no… sbrigati, io vado avanti!  
Peeta fece la prima parte di strada lentamente, per farsi raggiungere. Arrivò alla stazione con Katniss, proprio mentre la troupe caricava l’attrezzatura sul treno. Sembrava tutto tranquillo, Effie li accolse commossa, abbracciandoli e baciandoli sulle guance nel suo modo plateale che, Peeta lo sapeva, faceva diventare matta Kat.  
Quando anche Haymitch si degnò di arrivare, trafelato e già abbastanza ubriaco e con in mano quella che aveva tutto l’aspetto di essere una bottiglia di rum, Effie aveva già un tacco a spillo sullo scalino della carrozza. Quando lo vide fece un sorriso esagerato e si sbracciò per salutarlo, ancora appesa alla maniglia su cui si stava reggendo per salire.  
Lui si fermò di botto, guardandola intensamente.  
La fissò qualche secondo, poi fissò lui e Kat, la gente in treno, i pochi presenti in stazione, mentre lei blaterava qualcosa tipo “Sarà un _grande, grande, grande_ servizio!”.  
Si portò la bottiglia alla bocca e ne buttò giù a grandi sorsate una quantità che a Peeta sembrò davvero preoccupante.  
Poi corse verso il treno, la prese tra le braccia e le diede un bacio di quelli da togliere il fiato, che fece arrossire Peeta fino alla radice dei capelli, costringendolo a distogliere lo sguardo, imbarazzato.  
Dopodiché la mise in piedi dentro la carrozza, si girò e se ne andò, la bottiglia in mano e la giacca che gli svolazzava dietro le spalle.  
Katniss si girò lentamente verso Peeta, che non riusciva a smettere di ridacchiare.  
-Ma… hai visto anche tu quello che ho visto io, o sono stata punta da un ago inseguitore, o cosa?  
Lui fissò la sua faccia incredula, scoppiando in una risata enorme.  
-Ma su, Kat, non dirmi che non l’avevi capito… era così evidente!  
Lei aprì la bocca, poi la richiuse. Tornò a fissare Effie e la sagoma di Haymitch che si allontanava, troppo stupefatta per dire qualcosa.  
Effie era ancora ferma sugli scalini del treno, una mano appoggiata alle labbra. Poi di colpo sembrò prendere una decisione fondamentale, perché scosse la testa, sbuffò, fece un sorriso raggiante e saltò giù dal treno, atterrando sui tacchi a spillo senza colpo ferire.  
-Ragazzi-, trillò rivolta alla troupe che aveva seguito la scena dai finestrini, -da qui in poi potete cavarvela anche senza di me, no? Perché penso che rimarrò ancora un giorno o due… Peeta, caro, fammi un piacere: recupera i miei bauli e portali da qualche parte, verrò a prenderli più tardi. E adesso, se volete scusarmi, vi saluto tutti, devo proprio andare… Haymitch!  
Gli corse dietro con una velocità incredibile per quei sandali.  
Peeta si voltò verso Katniss.  
-Le andiamo a prendere i bauli?  
-Io ancora non ci posso credere…  
Peeta rise. –Haymitch ed Effie Trinket. Vero o falso?-, disse, strizzandole l’occhio.

**Author's Note:**

> Ebbene, sono partita dicendomi “scrivo una cosa piccina e fluffosetta su questi due” e sono arrivata, non so come, a tredici pagine di word.   
> Ho cercato di pensare a un’ambientazione post rivoluzione e questo è ciò che ne è uscito. Immagino maggiore mobilità tra i distretti e una più equa distribuzione delle risorse e delle ricchezze, con pesanti tasse e confische ai cittadini di Capitol ai quali viene negato lo sperpero a cui erano abituati precedentemente. Ovviamente suppongo che loro non ci fossero abituati, da qui Effie che piange miseria nonostante la miseria vera, quella di Katniss che non aveva da mangiare, non sappia neppure cosa sia.  
> Per il resto, Effie e Haymitch li shippo dalla prima lettura del libro. Forse perché sono così male assortiti, o forse perché sono gli unici due personaggi divertenti di un libro tutto sommato abbastanza palloso.   
> Che Effie fosse bella è anche quella una convinzione che ho dal libro, prima che il film mi desse ragione in pieno. Ok, abbigliamento, trucco e parrucco sono grotteschi, ma è la moda di Capitol vista dagli occhi di Katniss per la quale, ricordiamolo, una ceretta è una cosa strana. Effie presenta un programma televisivo, è l’Alessia Marcuzzi del distretto Dodici, non poteva essere brutta, non avrebbe avuto senso. Il suo colore di capelli l’ho inventato, ma non ci ho pensato nemmeno un secondo… una così svampita può essere solo bionda, no?
> 
> Haymitch che alleva oche è canon. Lo dice alla fine del terzo libro. Credo di avere riso mezz’ora buona, quando l’ho letto.  
> Anche la passione di Effie per l’architettura è canon, lo dice nel secondo libro durante il tour della vittoria. Quando sono nel distretto Undici, mi pare, ma potrei sbagliare.  
> Che Effie sia considerata una dei ribelli lo dice Katniss quando la rincontra nel distretto Tredici.  
> Il nome della ragazza di Haymitch non si sa e così l’ho chiamata Rosalie. Che fantasia, eh?  
> “Tu non sai niente, Effie Trinket” è una citazione spudoratissima da “Le cronache del Ghiaccio e del Fuoco” di Martin.  
> “Vento focoso e passionale sotto le magnolie” è il notissimo Best Seller internazionale che parla della appassionante e tormentata storia d’amore tra l’ingenua Dorothy, il protettivo Norman e il misterioso Terence; Capitol ne aveva tratto una telenovela che raggiungeva lo share del 87%, purtroppo pare che durante i giorni della Rivoluzione due degli attori abbiano fatto una brutta fine. Peccato.  
> “Usciamo, tu ed io, quando la sera si stende contro il cielo come un paziente eterizzato disteso su una tavola” è l’incipit di una delle poesie più belle di T.S.Eliot (e forse una delle più belle poesie in generale) “The love song of J. Alfred Prufrock”.  
> Gli stilisti famosissimi di Capitol li ho inventati, assieme ai punti colore per i quali ringrazio le mie sexy assistenti e beta. Elettra Ray, se a qualcuno interessasse, è già comparsa in una delle mie storie, anche se non si vedeva: era nel pancione della mamma durante la quarantunesima edizione degli Hunger Games, quella della nave.  
> E a proposito, l’incontro tra la suddetta mamma (quella Bebe Linda) e Haymitch è raccontato qui.  
> “Vieni, balliamo insieme questo tango […] balliamo insieme per dimenticar” è un verso della canzone “Barbera e champagne” di Gaber, che mi fa pensare tantissimo a loro due e che ha dato il titolo alla storia, oltre a servirmi da prompt. Invece “le donne del mio distretto [sarebbe “del paese”] son tutte pazze di me, sono più forte di un ammazzacaffè” proviene dal capolavoro indiscusso di lirismo e poesia “Gonnario l’imbriagone”.  
> Che Haymitch faccia parte del 50% dell’umanità maschile che preferisce il culo alle tette è una mia invenzione. Così come il tatuaggio di Effie perché oh, un kink è un kink, e anzi ringraziate che non abbia tatuato lui.  
> I segreti per degli ottimi muffin sono veri e testati, ringrazio la mia Gordon Ramsay personale per avermeli svelati. È testato anche il giochino del mini-muffin nella vodka. Fatelo, se vi va, ma occhio che è micidiale davvero!  
> Ho immaginato il fotovoltaico un po’ perché è un’energia alternativa, e un po’perché non penso che i pochi rimasti del distretto Dodici, per ora, riescano ancora a far funzionare una miniera a pieno regime.  
> Capitol City che approfitta di ogni cazzata per fare programmi televisivi (in questo caso pseudo docu-verità) mi sembra molto in tema con i libri, così ho sfruttato la cosa.
> 
> Bene, ho finito. Non mi resta che ringraziare le mie beta OttoNoveTre e vannagio , tutti quelli che sono inspiegabilmente ancora qui, che hanno letto, che si sono divertiti e che hanno detto “awwwwww”.  
> Grazie a tutti, e possa la fortuna, quella vera però, essere sempre a vostro favore!


End file.
